Power Rangers Dino Thunder Phantom Days
by Hitokiri Hawkeye
Summary: While battling a new evil Dr, O. runs into a friend of a friend. The Phantom Ranger. T -for lanuage
1. Chapter 1 An old friend

A/N; My devoted readers I was bored so I wrote this I think so far its pretty good.

* * *

"Dr. O! When are getting our tests back?"

"In a couple of days Conner, you'll have it in time to show the soccer coach your scores." Tommy said placing the neat stack of tests and other paper work onto his desk as his students began to pile out of the class room.

"What's the matter scared that Reefside High school can get along fine with out the great Conner McKnight?" Ethan said walking up from behind Conner to had Tommy his test. Kira was waiting by the door.

"Come on guys." Tommy interrupted. "He's just—." But he never finished his sentence as a dark thunderous cloud outside the window caught his attention. The cloud was big enough that it was not only encompassing Reefside but the surrounding country side. It was also dark, not just dark Tommy decided evil. Just then Tommie's Dino Morpher beeped. Looking around to make sure the room was empty save for him, Conner, Ethan and Kira, Tommy held it up to his mouth. "What's up?"

"I'm picking up some strange energy readings all over the city." Haley said from the team's hideout. "It's reading like nothing I've ever seen before. I can't tell what it is but I can tell you we have company with it."

"Triptoids?"

"No and not Tyrannodrones either but something. I think there may even be a monster with them."

"Got it." Tommy said turning to the other rangers.

"It has to be Mesogog." Conner almost instantly pips up with.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right." Kira said.

"Kira's right this isn't Mesogog style." Tommy said looking back over his shoulder to the darkening cloud. "Either way this can't be good."

Downtown Reefside was in turmoil. Soon after the cloud had showed up a creature six feet tall clad in black wearing armor that looked like it was made in ancient Greece with only a pair of red slights for eyes carrying a large circular shield and brandishing a large long spear appeared yelling. "Attack my Achaeans! Attack! And take no prisoners."

Then the hordes of Achaean foot soldiers that looked like their master save being shorter clad in whites and grey and brandishing a single short sword in stead of a spear and shield began their attack. They destroyed buildings, cars, tore up the side walk and pavement, while their master hurdled energy bolts at people, trees and office buildings. Smoke was everywhere. Waking into the back the Achaeans master hurdled another bolt destroying the bank vault. The foot soldiers rushed in grabbing everything with in the vault, money, jewelry and gold and placing it at their master's feet. "At last the spoils of the conquest are ours."

"Unfortunately you're not going to have time to enjoy it!" Tommy yelled running up with the other three rangers all of them morphed. "Cause you'll have to go through us if you want all that."

"Ah the Power Rangers." The creature said inclining his head. "I have heard of you and I believe we have a mutual acquatance but I'm not here to chat so Achaeans attack!" The horde of Achaean foot soldiers swarmed at the rangers like a sword armed sea of grey and white. 

Ethan pulling out his Thundermax Saber and parried a blow from one of the attacking creatures aimed at his chest. Shoving both blades aside Ethan attempted to punch the Achaean in the chest but the foot soldier caught the blow and bringing a foot up shoved it into Ethan's chest sending the blue ranger tumbling back. Rolling Ethan brought the Saber up in time to block another blow from an Achaean he nearly rolled in to. This Achaean kicked him back towards the first one but Ethan rolled to the side coming up into a crouch. Getting up Ethan roared a challenge and ran back towards the second Achaean. The pair traded sword blows for a good couple of minutes but the Achaean obviously had the upper hand and was soon landing blow after blow upon Ethan. The Achaean jumped and spun landing a solid round house kick right into Ethan's head sending the ranger down onto the ground.

Kira meanwhile was trying to keep the Achaeans at bay using her Ptera Grips but the soldiers were too quick and only a pair of shots landed on their intended targets. Unfortunately though the shots had little to no effect and Kira was quickly forced onto the defensive using her Ptera Grips as parrying weapons she tried to fire he Grips at point blank range however like before the shots had no noticeable effect on the Achaeans. As with Ethan it became clear that the Achaeans had the upper hand in this fight as well and soon Kira was also taken down.

Conner on the other hand had slightly better luck. Using his Tyranno Staff Conner blocked the on coming blows from several of the on coming Achaeans. Then dropping to one knee swept the feet out from the soldiers and coming up bashed two in the chest on their way down. The other three however did not stay down for long but instead got immediately back up and trading blows with Conner and his Staff. Spinning the staff in his hand Conner used the head end of the staff to force an Achaeans sword out of the way before using the pointed tail end to stab the foot soldier in the chest. The soldier fell to the ground stunned. The other two however began to attack Conner from opposite sides forcing his to split his attention. Using a tactic used by wolves one would attack then quickly pull back while the other would attack Conner's now turned back the ranger attempted to keep up with this tactic but when he turned his attention to one the other would strike then. Eventually the rain of blows took their toll on the young ranger but in the end it was too much.

Tommy at the start of things leapt over the horde of on rushing Achaeans and began to attack their master. Pulling out his Brachio Staff Tommy tried a two handed over hand swing but the Creature blocked the blow with his shield. Pulling his staff back Tommy began to launch a series of blows at the creature drawing upon all his vast years of training and fighting experience. The creature planting its spear into the ground effortlessly blocked every single attack using only his shield. Tommy then switched to using feints, kicks, and punches along with the attacks he was using with his staff, but the creature began t block those as well. Then the Achaean master moved. Dropping low to the ground the master pushed past Tommie's decencies and using some unknown energy slammed his shield into Tommie's chest with enough force to send the veteran ranger sailing back the way he came where he landed with the other rangers his staff flying out of his hand to land some where near by.

"Dammit their tough." Conner said weakly from where he laid sparred on the ground.

Rolling onto his back Tommy looked over to the Achaean master. "Try taking him on."

"You fought well rangers not many have last that long against my Achaean warriors." The Achaean master said retrieving his spear. "But alas fine warriors it is time for your end." Raising his spear the Achaean master began to gather energy into his spear.

"Guys can you move?" Tommy asked try with all his might to move out of the way. Each ranger responded with a definitive 'no'. "Then I guess this is it."

"Farewell." The Achaean master said thrusting his spear forward. But before he could release the massive energy a laser bolt came out of no where striking the spear in the blade forcing the tip to mover over to the left where the energy was shot into the sidewalk cause a massive whole to form. Turing to his right the Achaean master yelled a primal yell at the source of the blast.

Turning his head to see who fired the shot Tommy saw a lone figure walking out of a near by bank of smoke. The figure wore a black duster that was billowing from both the wind and the steady pace the figure was keeping. As he drew closer Tommy began to see more detail. Whoever it was it was around six feet tall, male, human, or at least human looking, dressed in the black duster, black cargo pants, combat boots and black t- shirt, and messing dark brown hair. Both of his arms stood at his side the right on holding a large laser pistol that looked to Tommy to be in the shape of an old 45. Colt Navy Revolver. 

As he drew closer the man in the duster leveled his pistol at the Achaean Master then he spoke his voice deep and calming. "Been a long time Achillax why don't you make this easy and come along quietly?"

"You! I thought I finished you Mercator – III." Achillax said his voice growing with rage.

"I'm not that easy to kill. So you coming quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?" 

"Never! Achaeans attack! Kill him." Achillax roared waving his spear in the air more lighting stuck around him. The horde of Achaean foot soldiers ran forward swords held at the ready.

In spite of the rangers constant pleas for the man to run, the man calming lowered his gun placing it in a duster pocket. Then pulling from the same pocket a small red stone and held it in his right hand while shacking loose a devise on his left wrist. "Always the hard way with you isn't it Achillax?"

Suddenly the red stone turned into a key and raising his left arm up above his head while planting his feet shoulder length apart yelled. "PHANTOM POWER…PHANTOM FORCE!" the man swept his arm down and around pointing it strait in front of him while bringing the stone turned key to meat it when his arm became parallel to the ground. Inserting the key into a designated slot yelling "RELEASE!" finishing his cadence the man turned the key. A blinding light began to emanate from the man causing the Achaeans to halt in their tracks while the rangers and Achillax save Tommy had to cover their eyes from the glare.

Tommy on the other hand gazed wide eyed at the light. His mouth fell open as the light began to fade. "That's what he meant by mutual acquatance."

"What's going on?" Conner asked still blinded by the light.

"Help has just arrived." Tommy said as the past came back to him

As the Phantom Ranger stood where the light had been.

* * *

A/N; So it begins eh.


	2. Chapter 2 A friend reviled

A/N; After I wrote chapter 1 I relized TOmmy never met Phantom Ranger but I figured that part out.

* * *

The Phantom inclined his head towards the nearest Achaean only two feet away from him. Before the foot soldier could react, the ranger lashed out; a strait leg kick, that policed used when knocking down doors, landing solidly on the Achaean's chest sending the minion back several feet were it landed and stayed down. Bending his arm at the elbow the Phantom brought his fist to shoulder level and with a twist of the wrist summoned his bat shaped blaster.

"I gave you a chance Achillax." He said from inside his helmet. "But now your time is up." Leveling the blaster at the Achaeans, Phantom pulled the trigger sending half a dozen black bolts striking at the chest and heads of the Achaean foot troops killing all of them. 

Achillax on the other hand couched down low to the ground pulling his shield in front of him. And as the rounds exploded the Achaean master was left unharmed. Coming out from his crouch Achillax brandished his spear swinging it high and wide at the Phantoms head. The ranger ducked letting the spear flying harmlessly over his head. 

Then bringing the blaster up fired point blank into Achillax's abdomen, but the Achaean master held his shield out in front of him keeping the black bolts at bay. Pulling his spear back Achillax trusted again this time aiming towards the Phantoms chest. 

The Phantom instead grabbed the spear just behind the blade with his left hand and twisted it up and around where he locked his elbow holding the spear away from both himself and Achillax. Achillax then brought his shield back and tried to pummel the Phantom Ranger the same way he had defeated Tommy. 

The Phantom this time brought his right forearm and using the phantom blaster as a makeshift shield held Achillax's shield at bay. In an effort to get distance between them Phantom lashed out with a kick once again; kicking hard into Achillax's chest sending the monster back. Achillax quickly recovered and charged once again at the Phantom Ranger. 

By this time the Phantom Ranger had with another flick of the wrist removed the blaster and replaced it with a long black sword. The sword was shaped like a strait bladed katana and colored a non-reflective black with nothing undermining its sharpness. Phantom then used the sword to deflect the over handed strike that was aimed at his head. 

Pushing the Achaean's spear aside with his sword Phantom then brought the sword around aiming to Achillax's shoulder. The alien block with his shield then kicked out with an armored foot hitting the Phantom hard in the chest. The Ranger stumbled back a couple of steps then regaining his balance parried another trust from the spear this one aimed at his thigh. 

Achillax then crouched and swung his spear at the Phantoms knees. The ranger leapt into the air and performing a back wards summersault land and attempted to stab Achillax in the chest but the Achaean master once again brought his shield to bear blocking the blow. Phantom then tried spin kicking the creature's legs out from under him but Achillax likewise jumping avoids the attack. Then using the down ward force of gravity swung an over hand swing at the Phantom Ranger intending to cleave him in two. Instead the Phantom rolled off to the side, the spear head missing him by mere inches, the blade then cleaved through the sidewalk becoming imbedded in the cement. 

Spinning on his heel the Phantom Ranger kick Achillax right in the shield sending the still airborne creature sailing back ten feet away from his spear. Achillax landed on his back and kicking out with his legs brought him self upright in time to see the Phantom Ranger running towards him sword poised. The Phantom Ranger began slashing and stabbing at Achillax but the Achaean master blocked, deflected, or parried each of the attacks with his shield. Using the shield to shove a downward stroke to the side Achillax delivered a back handed punch knocking the Phantom Ranger back. Before the Ranger could recover Achillax rushed forward slamming his shield into the Phantoms chest send the ranger back a good number of feet. The Phantom Ranger rolled and tumbled before coming to a stop on his stomach. 

Pushing himself up with his arms the Phantom Ranger grabbed his sword and turned to face Achillax. Achillax meanwhile had gone over to where his spear was still lodged in the sidewalk and giving it a massive yank pulled it free and began walking towards the Phantom Ranger. 

Tommy meanwhile was beginning to be able to move even if it was minutely. From where he lay, barley able to move Tommy was able to watch the whole fight and a realization dawned on him. Even though the Phantom Ranger was holding his own against Achillax he was only using one weapon and Achillax was using a spear and a shield; meaning that Achillax could devote himself to defense or offence as the situation called for it, while the Phantom Ranger had to switch constantly back and forth between defensive and offensive stances because he had only the lone sword. 

Tommy began to turn his head from side to side trying to pinpoint where his Brachio Staff had landed. He finally spotted it lying five feet away. But in his condition five feet may have well have been five miles. But Tommy as always had a plan. 

"Conner can you reach my Staff with yours?" 

"Maybe." Conner said. Closing his hand around the Tyranno staff he had somehow managed to hang onto Conner using all his will power reach the end of the staff over to where Tommie's staff was. After missing twice Conner final inserted the end of the Tyranno staff into the looped guard around the Brachio staff's handle. Grunting with the effort Conner managed to lift both staves of the ground. 

"Alright that's it. Now, throw the Brachio Staff over to the Phantom Ranger." Tommy said between labored breathes 

"How do we know we can trust him?" Conner said his voice straining. 

"Just do it." Tommy said using his teacher voice. 

Letting loose a yell that was both pain and primal Conner pulled his arm back and using the Tyranno Staff as a lever hurdled the Brachio Staff over to the Phantom Ranger yelling "Heads up!" 

The Phantom Ranger reached across his chest deftly grabbing the staff around the handle with his left hand and slowly began to rise, twirling and spinning the staff around getting a feel for it. Rising to his feet the Phantom Ranger held both weapons in an 'X' in front of him blocking an over handed strike aimed for his collarbone. Locking the Achaean Master's weapon Phantom twisted his body and pushing with his arms forced the spear and swords down and to the left before kicking Achillax right in the abdomen. 

The Achaean was once again hurdled back several feet and as before launched another assault on the Phantom Ranger. Swinging his spear wildly Ahillax swept his spear from the left at the head then from below towards the groin, then lower left, towards the kidneys. Each time the Phantom Ranger blocked and parried each blow using both his own swords and the barrowed Brachio staff. 

The odds didn't instantly turn in the Phantom Rangers favor but with an extra weapon he was slowly and surely gaining the upper hand. When Achillax tried to hit Phantom with his shield after feinting with his spear Phantom was able to instead trust at it with one weapon while the other held the spear at bay, the force from the blow it the shield so hard that Achillax was forced to take a step back to keep his balance. Instead of stopping at one step Achillax took three or four steps back getting away from the Phantom Ranger who adopted a ready stance. 

Achillax kept backing up before pointing his staff at one of his fallen soldiers said. "Well done my old friend." His spear began to charge up. "But I must cut this engagement short but I'm not finished with this planet so we will meet again." With that he released the energy that was sorted in the spear sending it into the fallen Achaean. The fallen foot soldier suddenly stood up and not only stood but grew. 

"Farewell Phantom Ranger." Achillax yelled and disappeared. 

As the Achaean foot soldier began to reach its full empowered height Phantom threw the Brachio staff back over to Tommy, who was still unable to move but some how managed to sit up. "Stay put I'll be right back." Pulling a gloved hand up to his face he continued. "Delta Megaship II online and launch." 

Within the span of one minute a large black triangular spaceship complete reentry, transform and land on its feet. The Delta Megazord II looked exactly like it's predecessor save the stripes of yellow were changed to grayish color along with the large 'M' on the chest armor. Once inside the control room Phantom took the only seat and began to power up the combat systems, within a few seconds the computer hummed alive. 

"Delta Megazord online." The computerized voice said. 

"Alright set all systems to manual." Phantom said looking out the large view screen at the large Achaean. 

The Achaean swinging it's sword around wildly charged slashing the Delta Megazord across the chest sending sparks everywhere. Phantom grabbed a set of joysticks and maneuvering them slammed the Achaean with an uppercut then a round house then several more punches. The last punch sent the Empowered Foot Soldier back a couple of blocks. 

Flipping a set of switches the Phantom Ranger brought up a set of cross hairs. Moving a toggle switch he brought the cross hairs to bear on the Achaean and pulled the trigger. The Gyro Blasters began firing alternating between the left and right hands. The Achaean foot soldier took every single round in the chest and head. When the firing finally stopped it feel down to the ground and exploded. 

Exiting the Delta Megazord Phantom walked back over to where Tommy and the others were just beginning to be able to stand. Moving a hand in front of his face palm turned towards him, with the last two folded over Phantom demorphed. 

"You guys alright?" 

Demorphing the Dino ranger began taking inventory. 

"I've had worse." Tommy said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Speak for yourself." Ethan said getting up from where he was sitting on the ground wincing. 

Looking up at the sky Phantom Ranger frowned the sky was still covered by the black cloud. "You have a safe place where we can go and talk?" Tommy nodded his head and led the group over to where his Jeep was parked. 

A/N; A brief alert. I'm going to and am taking liberties with the Phantom Ranger character cause very little is know about him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Story

A/N; And here is where I take the most liberty with the Phantom Ranger cause not much is know about him so I hope you like this guy.

* * *

They drove in silence Tommy, Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Phantom Ranger. Who Tommy was seriously beginning to doubt was the Phantom Ranger that the Turbo Rangers knew after he left them to move on with his life. The Phantom they knew always wore his armor and never seemed to morph or reveal who or what he was, according to TJ whom Tommy had kept in contact with, the only thing they knew about the Phantom was he was quite possibly from Eltare and even that was speculative.

Kira had tried to start up a conversation with the Phantom but he just kept his look sullen and a hand near the handle of his strange Colt laser pistol that was barley protruding out of his right duster pocket. By the time they reached Tommie's house Tommy was seriously beginning to think the man was sleeping with his eyes open or just paranoid.

However as they reached Tommie's house he was the first one to hop out of the jeep and after offering a hand to Kira to assist her as she was making her way out of the car; walked over to the door and waited for Tommy to open the door. As they walked down into the subterranean basement and lab the Phantom finally began to show signs of relaxing, even letting his pistol slide down completely into his duster pocket.

Once they were in the lad Hale at once turned around in her chair and getting up walked over to the rangers. "I saw what happened on the vid screen and on the news. Who was that guy?"

"His name is Achillax." Phantom said before anybody could answer, "He's an intergalactic criminal wanted for several accounts of murder, theft, and the destruction of over half a dozen worlds. His minions you fought today are called Achaeans younger and less skilled members of the same species."

Everybody just looked at him. "And what species is that?" Ethan asked.

Phantom just sighed and walking over to a stool sat down, while everybody else took sets where they could. "The Achaean race comes from a planet called Ilium its capitol is called Achaeania hence their name. Their government is basically set up like the old system of your planets Ancient Greece. Various city states ruled but an elected for life king and a counsel. However there is only one Counsel and is not in charge of any one city state; the counsel is in charge of the whole planet. Their greatest warriors will often go out system with followers attack their enemies returning with riches, plunder, slaves, glory, so on and so on. Achillax however felt that the whole galaxy was an enemy to his home planet and began to attack other systems as well and not just those of his enemies. The Counsel not wanting to make even more enemies tried to stop Achillax and sent messengers to neighboring systems warning about Achillax."

"Those systems with rangers of their own quickly brought them into service and began to build decencies in case of attack. Obviously the Achaean Counsel's plan failed and Achillax escaped. He went on to attack system after system each time claiming it in the name of the 'Achaean Empire.' The worlds with rangers fell first then the ones with out. Now he's set his sights on Earth."

"So where do you fit into all of this?" Kira asked

"After the first planets had fallen, Eltare sent its own Rangers out to counter Achillax's forces. Doctor Oliver over here is probably familiar with my predecessor."

"The Phantom Ranger that helped the Turbo Rangers and then the Space Rangers?" Tommy said.

"Yes." Phantom said. "After Dark Specter had launched his assault and failed the original Phantom was wounded and unable to take to the field again. However he started tinkering with his armor slowly upgrading it and turning it and the Power Ruby into a morpher and started looking for a replacement. I was a wanderer looking for a planet to call my own and somehow I landed on Eltare got in a fight with some other off planet visitors and the original Phantom saved my ass and offered to train me and let me take his place. He was a good man taught me everything I know about fighting and being a Ranger. I owe him a lot."

"After Achillax started his 'campaign' I was one of the first rangers to go after him; and unfortunately I'm also the last one still alive. After fighting him on several planets I finally cornered him on Mercator – III where we fought. You know the whole big dramatic battle. Well anyway he used a bolt from his spear and collapsed a building on top of me. I barley made it out of there alive. After getting out I followed him and his cloud ship, and the chase lead me here."

Finishing his tale the Phantom finally got up and taking off his duster placed it on a work table. Then pulling his morpher off his wrist and taking the power ruby out of a pocket along with a small tool kit began inspecting the morpher for damage.

"I still don't know if he can trust him." Conner said under his breath to Ethan and Kira. "I mean we don't even know his name or where he comes from."

"It's Jake Landors." Phantom said putting his tools away while strapping his morpher back on and placing the Power Ruby back into his pocket. "And I'm from Earth. And you have no choice but to trust me in this case seeing has how you were nearly crushed to a multicolored pulp back there."

"Jakes right we have no choice but to trust him here." Tommy said walking over to Jake and offering the Phantom Ranger his hand. "Welcome to the team."

Taking Tommie's hand Jake simply nodded his thanks. "I hope you don't mind if I crash here for a while do you? I can sleep any where, although I personally prefer a couch when I'm at someone else's house."

"Oh not at all." Tommy said leading the way back up stairs to the main living area. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, while my room is down the hall and to the right. And anything in the fridge is fair game."

Nodding Jake began to make himself at home and began helping Dr, O. set the living rooms singular couch up into a makeshift bed. Walking back down into the lab Jake caught a glimpse into Conner's eyes he knew that look well. It said 'I don't trust you.'

A/N; Is Conner's distrust of the Phantom Ranger miss placed or warented. Find out later.


	4. Chapter 4 'I hate to see woman get hurt'

A/N; I'm back I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way this whole thing is set between Ocean Alert and White Thunder.

To GinaStar; Yes he is related to Jack Landors but I wont tell how till later. (No he's not Jack's dad.)

Disclaimer; I don't own 'Freak You Out' it belongs to Emma Lahana (Kira Ford).

* * *

"Hummina whata!?" Jake said suddenly sitting up on Dr. Oliver's couch alarm clock blazing and his senses still groggy from the night's short yet restful sleep. After Tommy and Hayley had taken the other Rangers home Tommy and Jake spent much of the night talking about old ranger friends, news from Eltare and about anything in general before they decided to get some sleep.

Sitting up Jake reached over and grabbed his morpher that had a built in alarm clock, and thumbing a switch silenced the alarm. Planting his feet on the floor Jake shook his head willing the last of the grogginess away, and then standing up Jake stretched out his arms while walking over to the restroom. After alleviating himself, Jake decided that breakfast was in order. So walking into the kitchen Jake opened the fridge and began snooping around the inside looking for something to eat. Grabbing the carton of eggs, some strips of bacon, and a packet of sausage Jake walked over to the stove and pulling a frying pan out from a cupboard began cooking enough for himself and Tommy. After about five minutes Tommy finally walked out of his bed room a tired and worn look plastered on his face and walking like a stiff.

"'Morning Doctor Frankenstein. Up late working on the monster last night?" Jake asked placing the food on two separate plates.

"Buzz off." Tommy barked sitting down at the table.

"Ah who's the grumpy ranger in the morning?" Jake said in a tone of voice that one reserved for talking to a baby or the families favored dog.

"Hay! You went to bed at eleven thirty but I was up till two grading science papers." Tommy groaned.

Placing both plates of food on the table Jake grabbed a set of silverware and sat down to begin eating. "I thought the first rule of being a Ranger was having a cheerful disposition."

"No it's 'Never use your powers for personal gain.'" Tommy said digging into his food.

"Yea well in your case it needs to be a cheerful disposition." Jake said between bites of his own food.

After finishing their meal in relative silence Jake picked up his plate and placing it in the sink asked. "So what are you and the other Ranger planning to do today?"

"It's Saturday so there's no school, and I don't have to work detention, but Kira's playing at Cyberspace today, so we were all planning on going to that today." Tommy said glancing at the wall clock that hung in the kitchen.

"Mind if I tag along? Since until Achillax resurfaces from his cloud I have nothing better to do." Jake said starting up some coffee.

"Let me get cleaned up a bit and pour me some of that holy mocha and I'll do whatever you want." Tommy said walking back into his bed room. After a few minutes Jake heard the rushing of water coming from the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later Tommie's black jeep pulled up into the last vacant parking space at the Cyberspace's small parking lot. Stepping out of the jeep both Jake and Tommy walked into the café only to find the place packed.

"Wow! I take Kira's quite the hit." Jake said scanning the crowd.

"You got that right." Tommy said spotting Ethan and Conner saving a seat near the stage. "Oh great the Guys got the best seat in the house."

Leading Jake over to where the rest of the male rangers were sitting Tommy snuck behind Ethan and Conner, and then suddenly grabbed their shoulders yelling 'boo!'

"Oh! Jesus Dr. O you scared us." Conner said holding a hand to his chest while breathing hard. "What took you so long the show was about to start?"

"Well you see I'm not as young as I once was so I was a little late getting out of bed." Tommy said taking one of the two empty chairs. Jake took the one opposite Tommy and beside Conner who only nodded to Jake.

"Alright guys can I get your order?" Trent asked coming up out of no where. Ethan and Tommy both ordered Pepsis while Conner ordered a Coke.

"Alright two Pepsis and a Coke, and how about you sir?" Trent asked turning his attention to Jake.

"Root Beers fine."

Once Trent had left to get the drink orders Hayley walked out onto the stage.

"Hay everybody. We all know the reason you're here so let's get the show started." Stepping to the side Hayley continued yelling instead of talking into a microphone. "Here she is Kira Ford!!"

Holding her guitar Kira walked out onto the stage and walking up to the microphone went right into the first song of the day.

**And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah**

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out

I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

By the end of the song the entire crowd of people were up on their feet and dancing to the song. "Wow! I'm surprised she hasn't been given a record deal or something."

"Yea she really is something." Conner said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes very nice. She'll make a very nice prize for my people." A voice said from the door.

Jake was on his feet turning to face the door in less then a second hand reaching into his duster pocket fingers rapping around the handle of his Colt Laser pistol. "Achillax you have the worst sense of timing don't you know that?"

"A warrior in defense of his peoples honor never rests Landors." Achillax said walking to stand in the middle of the floor. The patrons taking note of the situation began to file out of the build as fast as humanly possible. In spite of the crowd the café was emptied relatively quick save for the Rangers, the Achaeans and Achillax.

"So how we going to do this Achillax?" Jake asked not moving a centimeter. "We fight and I hand you your ass on a silver platter or do you want to come along quietly?"

"I actually had a different idea. You me in a one-on-one duel to the death." Achillax said also not moving. "No powers, no morphers, no foot soldiers, just you, me, my spear and shield, and Elaine's pistol."

At this Jake pulled the pistol out of his duster's pocket aimed and fired it with faster then lightning. The bolt caught the Achaean General square in the chest sending the warrior back several feet. All eyes then went to Jake whose own eyes were flaming with unbridled anger. "You have no right to even speak her name." Jake said his voice dripping with venom.

"I have every right." Achillax said voice dripping with the same venom. "It was I who defeated her. It was I who gave her a warrior's death. By the laws and traditions of my people I can say whatever, I please and how I please.

"Wrong! What you did was shoot her in the _back_ while she was helping a group of _unarmed_ civilians. If you call that a warrior's death then you have a pretty shitty sense of honor."

"Enough! Sense you've refused my challenge I now have no reason to show you and your friends any sense of mercy." Raising his spear Achillax charged his spear and began twirling it around in the air with one hand. "Die!!" was all he yelled when he released the bolt of lightning strait towards Kira who was still on the stage.

Everyone watched in horror as the shaft of energy continued unbridled towards Kira who was frozen in fear as the lightning came closer, and closer and even closer. But it never reached her. The shaft of lethal energy collided with a large black object that suddenly appeared in front of Kira.

Jake grunted, groaned and all out yelled as the bolt struck his back yet he stood his ground. When the bolt finally subsided Jake fell to his knees,

"Achaean fall back. We'll be back to finish the rest later." Achillax said disappearing.

Grunting Jake looked up towards Kira and smiled. "I hate to see woman get hurt." With that Jake Landors fell over and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N; Is Jake dead? Find out later


	5. Chapter 5 The Story prt II

A/N; I'm back. Sorry for being late. It was finals season. The song mentioned here is "Remember me" by Josh Groban

To make it easy for everyone here is an image of 'Jake Landors' (just replace the '?' with dots) Second one is Jake and Elaine

_images?wikia?com/starwars/images/c/cb/Kotor17.jpg_ ,and, _i160?photobucket?com/albums/t172/animeswordfan/meditationbycranjery.jpg_

* * *

Tommy ran over and caught Jake before his limp form hit the ground. Lowering the unconcious man to the ground Tommy fished his keys out of his pocket anf through them to Ethan. "Conner I want you to get you car and take Jake back to the lab Ethan I want you to follow behing in my jeep while I ride with Conner. Kira your with Hayley."

Nodding each ranger went about doing their assigned tasks. Throwing one of Jakes arms over his shoulders Tommy lifted the ranger up off the ground. Although Jake wasn't all that big he was still taller then the average person. And tall people even the skinny ones tended to weigh a lot. Grunting with effort Tommy never the less hauiled Jake out side where Conner had his car already outside the Cafe's door. Jumping out of the drivers side Conner ran over to where Tommy was and getting under Jake's other arm and working together managed to get Jake into the back set laying across the seat while Conner took the drivers set while Tommy got shotgun.

Breaking over half the traffic laws Conner got Jake, himself, and Tommy, back to Tommies house in less then fifteen minuets. Both Tommy and Conner jumb out of the car and folding the front seats down hauled Jales still unconsious form through the front door that Ethan was holding open for he had arrived only a minute before the rest of the group. Hayley being the more causios driver showed up just as Conner and Tommy were walking through the door.

With Ethan taking hold of Jakes shoulder for him Tommy went over to Hayley and Kira saying to the guys "Put him on the examining table." Turning to Kira and Hayley he added. "Hayley I need you to set up the equipment and find his Power Ruby I think there's a chance that it can save him." As Hayley ran into the house and down the stairs into the lab Tommy turned back to Kira. "Are you alright?"

For a second Kira just stood stairing at Conner and Ethan who were by then carring Jake's body down the lab stairs. "I don't know. I mean we hardly even know him and vis versa but he just jumped right in front of a lighting bolt for me."

"Maby he did it because it's was the right thing. Mabye because he has a strong since of chivalry. Mabye he'd feel resonsible for someone getting hurt in a fight he considers his." Said putting an arm opn Kira's shoulder. "Look it was his decision and he made it himself so don't take it out on your self ok?"

Nodding her head Kira let Tommy usher her into the lab where Ethan and Conner had laid Jake down on the makeshift examination table his duster was removed and placed over a chair not to far away. Hayley came walking up holding Jake's power ruby in her hand. "I still don't understand how this is going to work." Handing the ruby over to Tommy.

Taking the ruby from Hayley, Tommy walked over to a machine and after messing with a few settings placed the ruby into a slot and wheeled the machine over to where Jake was placed on the table. Adjusting the built in emitter Tommy flipped a switch and within a few seconds a low humming began to emitt from the machine and a red glow fell over Jake's face.

"Alright someone explain to me whats going on here." Conner said looking at the machine.

"If my guess is correct. The orginal phantom ranger would have tied the rubies power to the life force of the user to boost the rubies power." Tommy said adjusting a few more settings. "What this thing is doing is hopefully giving Jake back some of his borrowed life force. It won't weaken his ranger powers but if it will help him heal is what I don't know. All we can do now is wait, and hope."

**__**

Jake's Subconcious Mind.

'Well my back hurts so I take it I'm still alive.' Jake thought twitching his fingers to see what parts of his body still worked.

"Of course you're still alive nim-rod." An all to famliar voice spoke forcing Jake's to open his eys in astonishment. He found him self in the middle of what he suspect to be a dark room with a single light high above illuminating an area about ten feet in circumfrance. Looking down at himself Jake discovered that he was dressed in his old training robe. A simple loose fitting light brown shirt and pants similar to the outfits martial artists wore on Earth.

Sitting up Jake looked around the circle. "Over here." the voice said.

Turning to his right Jake found the voice's owner. The figure stood out of the light clad in shadow but Jake knew the voice. If only all to well. "Hello Elaine."

The figure walked into the light revileing a subtly attractive young woman only a around Jake's age with solid black hair that fell to her shoulder blades. Dark brown eyes that always shown what she was thinking or feeling. And a presance that made you think twice abou making a move on her. Dressed in a similair outfit to Jake she walked over to where Jake was sitting and offering a hand helped Jake to his feet.

"I told you your over zealousness of the dead art of chivalry would get you hurt one day."

"No you said it was going to get me killed." Jake said standing up and brushing hs knees off. His voice even but when he finally looked into Elaine's face he couldn't control himself. Stepping foreward Jake caught Elaine in a massive hug. "Damn how I missed you." His voice shacky.

"I told you 'I'll still be here as long as you hold me, in your memory.'" Elaine said her voice soft as she hugged Jake back.

"Your favorite song." Jake said smiling. Letting go of Elaine Jake grasped her shoulders looking her over from top to bottom. "You haven't changed one bit."

"No shit Sherlock." Elaine said rolling her eyes. "I'm only a memory so it's obvious I'd look the same as the last time you say me."

Sighing Jake focused for a minute and within a couple of seconds a park bench appeared off to one side of the light. Taking a seat at one end Jake crossed his hands and rested them between his knees with his head bowed he spoke. "I was afraid you'd say that. There hasn't been one minute sinse you died that I didn't wish that it had all been some bad dream and that you were still here. Alive." That last word seemed to clogg in Jake's throat.

Elaine walked over and sat down next to Jake wrapping her arms around his shoulders hugging him close. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Jake couldn't help but laugh. She could always do that to him. "So now what?"

"First you're going to wake up. Then your going to take Achillax down. Not for vengance but for justice."

"I thought thats what I was already doing." Jake said looking Elaine in the face.

"I know I'd just felt like saying." Elaine said sticking her tongue out at Jake.

"Oh now your goin to get it." Jake said turning on Elaine and tickling the hell out of her. Laughing spilling out of her like a water fall Elaine tried to shove Jake's hands away but the man stubbornly continued to tickle.

When Jake finally stopped both him and Elaine were out of breath. Panting Elaine sat up and light heartedly hit Jake in the gut. Grunting Jake let the laughter die down before getting up prepairing to leave. "Be sure to visit once and a while." Elaine said still sitting on the bench.

"You kidding? I can't get rid of you." Jake said turning to face her. When Jake turned he found Elaine's face less then an inch from his own. Not wanting to leave just yet Jake leaned in and gave Elaine a quick kiss across her lips. Before it could get any farther Jake simply took a step back out of the light and the last thing he saw was Elaine waving good bye mouthing something he couldn't quite catch.

**__**

Real World

"Is he awake?" a voice asked.

Eyes fluttering open Jake saw the both Tommy Oliver and Ethan standing over his bed. "We're sorry but Jake Landers is not in right now so please leave you message after the 'groan' thank you." groan

"Yep he's awake." Tommy said sighing a sigh of relief.

"How long was I out?" Jake said sitting up. As soon as he was up Jake felt the world start to spin and he desided to stay seated.

"Almost twenty hours. It's about 7:45 am sunday." Tommy said sending Ethan off to get the rest of the gang. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm a little dizzy but that'll pass." Jake said holding a hand up to his head and giving it a mighty shack. "Besides I need to talk to you all so where's my ruby, coat, and, morpher?"

Walking over to the table Tommy grabbed the duster, morpher and the power ruby out of the machine and handed them over to Jake who had just finished putting them on when Ethan returned with everybody else. Motioning for everbody to take a seat Jake reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his pistol and throwing the coat on the bed beside him Jake told them the rest of his tale.

"I haven't told you guys the complete story." Jake said gently holding the pistol with both hands. "When I was training on Eltare I meat another human who was travling the galaxy like I was. Her name was Elaine and this was her's." Jake said montioning to the pistol held in his hands. Then setting the pistol on the bed beside him Jake pulled out a little silver disc from his duster and flipping it on revealed Elaine and himself sitting in a field bacl to back just enjoying the day.

"About a month after I started training with the orginal Phantom Ranger; Elaine come wondering into the city where I was training. I was never sure of all the details but she too was also a ranger and had come to Eltare to be trained as well. Anyway Phantom took her in. At first we couldn't stand each other always fighting and calling each other names. After that went on for awhile we became friends, and then that turned into something more much more." Taking a breath and returning the disc to his coat pocket Jake continued. "I was going to propose to her but then Achilax desided to start his little war and we were called up. Our training was long complete by then. After fighting Achillax on a couple of worlds we were on this planet called Tidius-VI. it was during a massive battle when this group of unarmed civilans wondered in the mist of confusion. Elaine went over to help get out while I held Achillax off."

"Achillax threw me against a wall and then shot Elaine in the _back _while she was still trying to help those people." By now Jake's voice was begining to crack and tears were forming in his eyes. "That thing claims to have a sense of honor but all he his is a damn monster. Thats why I must bring him down. He must not be allowed to do this ever again!" Jake yelled slaiming his fist into the mat of the bed a lone tear crawling down his cheak. Getting up from the bed Jake made his way over to the stairs and started up.

"Where you going?" Tommy asked rising from his seat at the computer termonal.

"I need a coke and some food." Jake said his voice and demeanor returning to normal. Continuing up the stairs he yelled back down. "Don't worry about me. This isn't a quest for vengance but a quest for justice."

* * *

A/N; Yay another chapter. So what do you think.


End file.
